


Rest Stop

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Creating Powers Sam continuity to be honest, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, In an Implied Way, Nausea, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sam Has Powers, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, misheard lyrics, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sick Sam, the Impala, a rest stop, and Dean. This really isn't more complicated than that.





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I was amazed last time I wrote Sam with headaches. ;) So anyway, this was a misheard lyrics prompt, Creedence, it's really not more complex than that, and I even lost track of this fic (maybe I wasn't going to post it, I can't remember.) This was written when I was doing a lot of misheard lyrics and lyrics prompts in Fic Promptly.

Sam had a headache, and was puking, again.

Again.

Actually, now that this was happening all the time, Dean was starting to remember other times it had been a problem when Sam was small.

And that just made him angry.

Everything made him angry.

He tried not to let it out at Sam. It was hardly his fault that he had the whammy. Right?

Right?

So, who knew if Sam's head was about to blow off or what. They would just stop on the side of the road, or at the next rest stop.

"There's one coming up on the right," Sam said, and it was clear from his voice he was miserable and tired.

"Okay, Sam. Hey, Sam?"

"What, Dean?"

"You know we'll figure this out, right?"

"Sure, Dean. I guess."

It was an old refrain, but a comfortable one.

This time, Sam was able to get to a toilet.

They'd hole up for the night as soon as they could.

As soon as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Any, Any, "Well, it's bound to take your life,  
> There's a bathroom on the right"
> 
> "Bad Moon Rising", by Creedance Clearwater Revival
> 
> misheard for:  
> Don't go around tonight,  
> Well, it's bound to take your life,  
> There's a bad moon on the rise.
> 
> \---
> 
> I mean really how could I not take a Creedence prompt for this fandom. I know it's silliness.


End file.
